


We Do Have Reputations [Podfic}

by quoththegayven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Police, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "We Do Have Reputations" by SyllableFromSound."She closed her eyes slowly when Hurley ran a thumb over her cheek, and she turned her head to the side when Hurley tried to get a better look to see if she was okay, and this was how Sloane loved her, by giving way to her like this. And this was why she loved to be loved by Sloane, because she relented for no one else, because she let herself be moved by no one else. This belonged to Hurley alone.Though that didn’t mean it had to always be behind closed doors."Sloane gets hurt by the militia. Hurley does what she can. (Or, Hurley just wants to hold her girlfriend's damn hand in public, is that too much to ask? T for adult language and description of injuries. For the tumblr prompt "I know it hurts, I'm sorry.")
Relationships: Hurley/Sloane (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	We Do Have Reputations [Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Do Have Reputations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783535) by [SyllableFromSound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllableFromSound/pseuds/SyllableFromSound). 



  
  


**Length:** 24:00

 **File Size:** 27.6 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jack from [SyllableFromSound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllableFromSound) for giving me podficcing permission! I picked it out to record as part of team Red Out Loud's "Secrets" anthology for Voiceteam 2020 - the "secret relationship" tag made it _perfect_. You wrote a beautiful fic and I'm so pleased to have it as my first posted TAZ podfic!


End file.
